


Internal Conflict

by CodyHammond



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: Widowmaker is contracted to kill you, but has an internal struggle with Amelie.
Relationships: Widowmaker x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Internal Conflict

I was taught to kill quickly. Immediately. To pull the trigger right when I had my target in sight.

When I see my targets fall, I no longer feel cold. I feel alive, satisfied. To take a life is the one thing I look forward to most.

So why can’t I do it now?

I have seen my target countless times, and not behind a scope. Not many people see me outside of work or at the end of a bullet, and when they do, they are frightened. They know who I am, and what I do. They fear me.

But when my target first saw me, they did not. They smiled at me, like I was any other person. When I asked if they were scared, they replied, “Why should I be?”

That question surprised me. 

They asked if I wanted to have a drink. I obliged, though hesitantly. I had never just sat and spoken with anyone before. They usually stay away, or end up with a hole in their head. But this one… something was different. The way they smiled made my face red. I actually had to look away! No-one has made me blush since…

Perhaps it was the way they spoke to me. Not as Widowmaker, the assassin. But as Amélie Lacroix… the woman. Someone I had not thought of in a long time.

Our conversation played in my head over and over. My heart began to thump as I remembered it, how they listened with rapt attention as I explained my work. They never once looked discouraged, or frightened. They just… listened.

My finger danced above the trigger. I had to do it. This was my job! This is what I was made to do! Just pull the trigger and… and…

From where I was, I could see my target through the scope looking out the window. I had no clue if they could see me, if they knew where I was. But the moment my eyes locked with theirs… my purpose faltered. I could not do it.

I could not kill the one I loved. 

I _would_ not kill the one I loved.

No.

Not again.


End file.
